An Unusual Party for Their 2nd Christmas
by KidHeart4
Summary: Heart and the team celebrate their 2nd holiday season with their new friends for a party. Just short and sweet.


An Unusual Party on Their 2nd Christmas

December had come around once again in Anaheim. Once again the city was decorated for the upcoming holidays and this time they decorated their headquarters with Heart. After everything that had happened in one year they wanted to just be together this holiday season and keep everyones spirits up. Crime had been low and Dragonus had remained quiet for the time being, allowing this period of levity.

Soon it was the 20th of the month when

Heart approached everyone with the idea of inviting Lucille and company to their celebrations to make up for their last visit. It seemed after their last adventures Heart had finally found herself and some control over her budding abilities.

"I don't see a problem with it," Wildwing said, "She has shown we can trust her."

So Heart shortly after reached out once again to their vampiric feline friend.

Lucille examined the iron maiden, as Anton stood to the side, wringing his hands together.

"I hope this pleases the Madame. After those... guests of ours made things difficult, I had a fair bit of work in repairing some of your favorite instruments."

He chuckled, as he watched the much bigger feline look over his craftmanship.

"Hmmm... Ah do look forward to getting to try this out aga-Oh, one moment!"

Stepping to the side, Lucille pressed a hand to her ear. "Is that ya again dear? Well, ya know ya always welcome."

The rat looked up at her in confusion, titling his hair to the side. "Ma-madam? Is everything alright?"

Heart felt the link grow stronger, "We would like to invite you to our festivities this time Madam Lucille, perhaps meet us at the mall?"

As she waited for a response Heart went to get ready to head out.

Duke watched as Heart disappeared down the hall. He was relieved to see her acting like herself once again. After their recent adventures they were looking forward to a break of some sort.

"Festivities? Ah suppose a little outing would be good for me. Ah'll met ya there, hun."

Turning towards the rat, she patted him on his head, "Ah'll be heading out dear, do keep up with the good work. If Ah'm lucky, I'll bring home something home so we can have abit of fun and dinner."

She gave a wide grin, as she headed up the stairs out of the dungeon. The rat, still perplexed, went to iron maiden, sharping the points on the inside.

Before long Heart and Duke had headed out and were waiting near the comic shop. While they waited they looked into window displays decorated brightly for the holidays. The tree in the center had been lit up weeks ago, for which they had attended the ceremony for.

Dressed in a green dress trimmed with white, the madame made her way to the center of the shopping establishment. Twirling her parasol above her head, her high heels clack against the walkways as her owl right hand man followed right behind her. Approaching the couple, her fluffy tail swished behind her large figure.

"Hello there darhlings!" Walking up towards the tree, she looked over all the baubles and trinkets that adorned it. "Oh mah, now isn't that delightful!"

"I love seeing the city like this!" Heart agreed cheerfully, "This is actually our 2nd holiday season here. I don't really remember if I celebrated anything like this before."

Duke gave a nod in greeting to Stryx while Heart talked with Lucille.

"We're having a party tonight if you two would like to join us! It's not quite as fancy as what you're probably used to, but it's really cozy!" Heart invited the two of them.

The owl returned a nod, as he stood silently besides his master. She took a moment to ponder, placing a hand to her chin.

"Well, Ah didn't have any plans for today, so, Ah don't see the harm." As they spoke, she looked around at the rest of the decorations, a faint smile crossing her face.

While they headed to the pond Heart informed Lucille of what had occurred since her previous visit. She mentioned Aten and how her magic had started to change a bit. Duke's fist tightened at the mention of the sun pharoh from a few weeks prior, but he eased up when they returned safely home together, finding everyone ready for the party. Heart hurried down the hall to change while her teammates showed Lucille and Stryx around their home, acting as casual as they could about this for Heart's sake. Soon Heart returned in a white white dress with a red knitted sweater over it. Around her neck was the silver bell necklace Duke had given her a year ago. Duke smiled when he saw her return and went to greet her, giving her a polite bow.

Nosedive started the music as Phil and Grim brought in food.

Looking around their home, taking in the relatively humble decor, Lucille gave a soft laugh. "Oh, what a quaint little gathering... Ah do hope ya don't intend on returning the favor for mah party."

Heading over to the food, she looked over what they had to offer. As Lucille went to get something to eat, Stryx headed over towards Duke.

Pulling him to the side, he spoke in a hushed voice. "I do thank you for inviting us... considering what we have done. This time of year is hard on the madame."

"Don't mention it friend, we're happy to have you both here. It seems to be lifting both of their spirits," Duke replied as he watched the ladies bond, "Things have been busy here lately. It's nice ta see things settle down a little bit."

Phil had made a home baked pasta dish, Grin had made a fresh salad to share, and there were plenty of other things to eat. Snacks, treats, etc. It was a fairly nice spread.

Nosedive approached Lucille, " Welcome to our headquarters, tonight's going to be fun! Did you bring your moth friend?"

"Oh.. how... quaint." She said, as she looked over the spread.

Turning towards the young duck, she raised a brow. "Oh, ya mean Mina?"

Leaning in towards him, she grinned, planting a finger under her lips. "Oh , well, Ah wasn't sure... but, Ah did ask her to come along, just in case, along with Anton, of course."

She gave a little wave, as Mina entered. She looked around nervously, before spotting Dive, and hurrying to his side. "And don't worry, Ah've left the mansion in good hands while Ah'm here. Ah can trust my dear Anton."

Nosedive was happy to see his acquaintance from the previous party. He then asked her to dance with him again as the music picked up with a more lively song.

Heart then asked Lucille curiously, "So how do you celebrate the holidays in your home? You seem to enjoy the season. Do you have a party at your manor?"

The moth shyly went along, following after Dive, awkwardly copying his moves. At the question, Lucille's ears twitched, before she took a deep breath.

"Oh... it's been a while since Ah've had a proper celebration. After being around for so long, it all just sorta... blurs together, ya know?" She replied with a sigh, as she grabbed a gingerbread man from the plate, and bit off it's head.

Heart noticed the slight tension, "I didn't mean to pry Lucille. But I am willing to listen."

Heart then recalled the portrait she had seen in Lucille's manor, and tried once more to connect, "I imagine it's hard. I am not sure how I would go forward without Duke if something ever happened to him. You must be rather brave to go on and still have strong connections with those around you, like Stryx."

Duke overheard this, but kept a respectful distance.

Lucille's ears twitched, as she slowly chewed on the head of the sweet confection, as if buying time to contemplate a response. After finally swallowing, she gave a weak smile, "Hun... if Ah was strong, Ah would've went with him..."

Placing the decapitated body of the gingerbread man aside, she walked to Mina and Dive, clasping her hands together, "Oh, whatever is that dance! Perhaps this handsome young man wouldn't mind teaching little old me a mobe or two?"

Heart watched with saddened eyes, unsure of how to answer. Duke noticed, excused himself from his conversation with Stryx, and slipped to Heart's side.

They watched as Nosedive agreed to teach Lucille the dance he had been doing with Mina.

"Fear does things. I have run away in the past out of fear," Heart said to Duke quietly, "but I don't know what I would do if I were ever in her shoes. If I lost you, I don't know if I could keep from falling. But despite what happened to Lucille she has forged strong bonds with others. Their devotion to her shows that I think."

Duke gave her a hug, trying to console her, "It's hard ta see that when you've gone so long a certain path sweetheart. Jus' keep bein' you an' maybe you can reach her an' others?"

Duke then pulled Heart over to the other dancers once the next song started. Wildwing did the same with Tanya. While Grin, Phil, and Mallory all watched while playing cards. Things seemed to lighten up a bit from there.

The evening went on, Mina stuck by Nosedive, and Stryx stayed to side, mostly just watching the festivities besides occasionally talking with Duke. Lucille on the other hand was obviously enjoying her time with the group. She danced, enjoyed the commoner's food, and even play flirted with Grin. She even sang a few songs when karaoke was brought out, though it took her abit to catch up with the songs due to her antiquated tastes. However, though the night, she seemed to avoid Heart since the girl asked her about her own traditions earlier.

Heart had taken notice and had begun to feel awkward around Lucille. She hadn't meant to offend or upset her by any means.

She had participated in the activities and games, trying to have fun still.

Duke noticed and found himself approaching the dining table when Lucille was taking a break from things.

"Heart never meant any harm Lucille. She was tryin' ta form a bond with ya. Avoidin' her is defeatin' what she was tryin' ta do, form a friendship with ya. She has a lot of trust in her heart," Duke said sincerely, "An' I know she wasn't tryin' ta upset ya."

Heart was with Nosedive and Mina at this point trying to enjoy a game they were playing.

Letting out a sigh, the large feline shook her head, "Ah know dear, it's just.. well, something Ah'd rather not dwell on. Very sensitive, personal matters, ya know?"

Looking over towards Heart, she crossed her arms, "... whatever ya two do, cherish each other now. Cause ya won't know how much ya mean to each other until it's too late."

Duke smiled as he looked over at Heart smiling with her brother, "There isn't a treasure out there that is worth more than her ta me, an' I have seen my fair share of them."

Duke then noticed as Heart walked over to the decorated tree and pulled out a wrapped package. She then approached Lucille and handed it to her, "Merry Christmas Lucille."

The white cat eyed the gift, as she took it in hand. "Oh.. deary, ya shouldn't had.. if this is about the violin, your big, strapping strong friend already made amends for that."

If it wasn't for the fur over her body, perhaps Heart would've seen her blushing." *Ya want me to open it now?"

Heart gave a nod. To which Lucille found a violet velvet bound journal with a set of ink pens.

"I just thought you might like it, to keep record of new sights and memories with?" Heart said.

Duke smiled still watching them, he had expected no less from her. Otherwise he might not have been there himself with everyone.

Nosedive also had a gift for Mina, giving her a warm tasseled pink scarf with beautiful patterns woven into it, "I figured it would help keep you warm. I don't know how moths do at winter time."

Heart also had gotten Stryx a journal, but leather bound instead.

Despite the seeming lack of a mouth, Dive could hear what sounded like a giggle from Mina, as she wrapped it around her neck. Stryx looked over the journal, and gave her an appreciative nod. Lucille held the journal in her hands, and quickly flipped through the blank pages.

The corners of her lips raised up slightly, before giving the draconic blooded girl a hug, squeezing her into her soft mass. "Awh shugah, that's much too kind of ya!"

Heart gave a hug back, "I'm glad you like it!"

The night from there went on much smoother. More games were played, songs were sung and danced to, and good food was shared all around.

At one point Duke caught Heart beneath the mistletoe and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Nosedive also found Mina beneath it and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "It's tradition right?"

Heart also noticed their older brother dancing with Tanya.

Taking in the warmth and enjoyment around her, Heart felt at home for the first time in ages it seemed.


End file.
